Kim Family
by jeonnaa
Summary: (Namjin / chibI Yoonmin / Kookv / Hoseok (Jin / Yoongi / Taehyung / gs ) Bagaimana Keluarga Kim saat sang Nyonya Kim harus syuting LOTJ, bagaimana nasib sang rap monster kita bersama ke 3 anaknya dengan berbagai sikap absutr dan beberapa keluarganya lain akan hadir (summary sementara untuk chap pertama)
1. Eomma & LOTJ part1

**Namjin Jin(gs) – 28/**

 **Yoonmin(9/7)/Kookv (5/7)/Hosiki (8) selalu sendiri**

 **Terinspirasi dari mommy Jin yang ikut LOTJ ke indonesia, iya Indonesia sebelah timur, selamatyaaa para ARMY di bagian timur indonesia... aaaww kalian seneng banget pasti... banyakin pengambilan momment Jin kalo sempat yaaaa...**

Hari yang cerah bagi nyonya kim – ehem sang princess sangat bersemangat karena sebentar lagi dia akan mengikuti LOTJ ke Indonesia, yuhuuu negara tropis yang memiliki aneka ras suku dan semua sangat indah bagaimana seorang princess kita ini tidak senang –ehem meskipunauthorpinginbangettapikamiterpisahantarapulau.

"Laa... laaa... laaa... jinne oh jinnee si princess petualang cantik orang dan juga bohay hap hap hap hap..." alunan suara lembut keluar dari bibir tebal sang princess kita, tanpa menyadari –bukan, bukan, tepatnya tidak memperdulikan- saat ini seonggok monster dan seonggok kelinci manly cubby sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, kalian ini kenapa sih?"

"Kami hanya diam,"

"Appa benar" kali ini suara sang bayi kelinci menjawab dengan ketus, fyi jungkook yang ada dihadapan Seokjin dan Namjoon adalah Jungkook dalam mode ngambek dengan tampang menggemaskan sangat berbeda dengan Jungkook yang berada didepan kekasih(katanya) manisnya Taehyung

 _._

 _#authorkoobvshipper hehehehe yaaaaa..._

.

Saat ini Hoseok, Yoongi harus pergi ke BigHit school dan Jimin Taehyung sedang harus ke playgroup, sehingga tersisa Seokjin dan Namjon dan jangan lupakan anak kelinci mereka.

Seokjin menghela nafas setelah dirasa cukup mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk acara LOTJ yang sebenarnya telah dia dampakan sejak melihat bagaimana menyenangkannya para sumbae mereka.

"Jinseok, bukankah manager pernah bilang kau bisa digantikan secara mendadak karena memang kegiatan kita yang sedang padat ini,"

"Umma..."

"Aku memang sangat menginginkan acara ini Joon, dan kookie sayang kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini?"

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tega meninggalkan mereka untuk beberapa minggu kedepan? Terutama bayi kelincimu ini? Kau bahkan tau bagaimana dia jika tidak ada kau di rumah? Bahkan Yoongi tidak sanggup mengatasinya,"Kini giliran Namjoon yang banyak bicara pada Seokjin. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terdiam entah menahan apa wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Joon-ah, aku hanya beberapa hari lalu taraaa... aku kembali ke sini dengan selamat, apa masalahnya? Jungkook kau juga tidak boleh nakal jika umma tidak di rumah, untuk makanan kalian aku sudah percayakan pada Bibi jangan khawatir. Dan jangan terlalu Sering keluar rumah dengan gadis alien aneh itu,"

"Ummaa dia bukan alien aneh! Dia cantik dan juga manis!"

"Astaga Kim Jungkook, kau bahkan masih 5 tahun dan kau sudah bisa mengatakan dia kekasihmu, kau bahkan tidak memuji umma mu seperti itu," sahut Seokjin menatap Jungkook. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di ranjang Namjin seokjin menatap keduanya dengan duduk di kursi riasnya.

"Bagaimana jika ada serangga atau hewan yang menggigitmu? Bagaimana jika rambutmu kusut? Kau ingat aku sangat menyukai rambut panjangmu princess"

"Ayolah joon, beberapa hari tidak akan merusak rambutku, dan hei itu tidak sebutuk yang kau pikirkan."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka memilik seorang wanita yang sudah berkeluarga dan memiliki anak?!"

"Itu sering te4rjadi Kim Genius pabbo Namjoon!" entah kenapa saat ini mata Seokjin terfokus pada Jungkook begitu juga Namjoon karena sejak tadi dia tidak |mendengar suara dari kelinci itu. Benar saja wajahnya merah padam dan – srttt

Hati Seokjin mulai risau mengingat pernah dahulu saat dia harus pergi ke eropa dengan yoongi tanpa mengajak Jungkook, hasil yang dia dapat adalah wajah meraah marah dari sang kelinci selama 3 hari hingga bujukan untuk membeli boneka wortel yang bahkan sangat sulit untuk mencarinya alhasil dia dan namjoon harus memesan khusus. Sepertinya dejavu bagi seokjin dan musibah jika sang kelinci ngambek bagi namjoon... tanpa seokjin berakhirlah hidup sang Rap Monster kita, kalian bahkan tidak akan menduka apa yang dia lakukan jika sedang mode ngambek. Bayangkan studio dirumahnya dengan berbagai alat mahalnya, terutama drum rusak – bukan lebih tepat hancur karena salah satu drumnya lubang, dengan keadaan Jungkook memegang baseball stick milik Hoseok, katanya "suara drumnya bagus, tapi kupikir akan lenbih keras jika dipukul dengan pemukul baseball ini" alasan cukup masuk akal bagi pikiran seonggok bocah berumur 4 tahun.

.

"Chagiyaa..." sahut pelan Namjoon tatapan mata masih melirik Jungkook, begitu juga Seojkin, p[ikiran sepasang raper dan aktris sekaligus penyanyi ini sedang dalam mode siaga entah apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh sibungsu Kim dengan wajah merah

DEGGG—sang pangeran kelinci telah bangkit dari duduknya secara tiba tiba, detak jantung keduanya semakin mereah menerka apa saja yang mungkin akan dihancurkan oleh kelinci kecilnya ini, dengan sigap Seokjin mencengkram kedua tangan anak bungsunya begitu juga Namjoon yang sudah berlutut didepan Jungkook, namun dengan sekuat tenaga Jungkook meronta

"SIAGA 1 SEMUAAA ANGGOTA BERSIAP! YONGGI! CEPAT KEMARI JUNG – stt lepas, wajah Namjoon dan Seokjin mulai pucat karena Jungkok saat ini sudah mencapai ambang pintu kamar, namun srrttt—

"Jangan macam macam kelinci!"

"Noonaaaaa...! lepaskan! Lepas... – crauk(?) berhasil, gigitan kelinci rabies telah leumpuhkan sang monster Kumamon yang kini berteriak memanggil bantuan lain

"KIM HOSEOK! TARGET MENUJU RUANG MUSIK! HALANGI!" sungguh ini memang yang terjadi dalam keluarga Kim, bahkan Keluarga Park atau bisa kookie bilang calom mertuanya berpikir ulang siapa sebenarnya aliennya itu anaknya atau Keluarga Kim ini.

"Hai adikku sayang, kau akan kemana?"

"Hyuung! Aku buru buru!" dan memang dasar kelinci itu cepat serangan pelukan hoseok meleset dan berakhir hoseok yang menubruk tubuh Yonggi yang memang tadi mengejar Jungkook dari belakang.

"Namjoon!" teriakan Seokjin semakin melengking melihat langkah kaki kecil milik jungkok memakin mendekati ruang musik, namun sang penyelamat keluarga Kim ternyata sedang ada di sini bersama Hoseok tadi namun tidak disadari oleh Jungkook karena dia sudah hafal kebiasaan dan drama keluarga Kim, taraaaaa...

.

.

"MINGGIR HYUNG BANTET! HWUAAA! EOMMAAAA!" Pluk Jimin sang pangeran penyelamat berhasil menghentikan amukan kelinci kecil itu dengan pelukan dari tangan gempalnya, meskipun masih kecil tapi tubuh jimin bisa dibilang berisi, bukan - bukan gemuk, jimin akan marah jika mendengar orang mengatakan itu, ini memang badannya yang katanya sebentar lagi akan seperti para binagara itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa jung – " namun seruan Seokjin terhenti begitu mendengar pekikan kaget dari sang penyelamat Park Jimin, anak temangga sebelah.

.

"KIM JUNGKOOOK AKU AKAN MELEMPARMU KE KANDANG SINGA MILIK TAE TAE! Hweee! Eommaa! Aku dipipisi monster kelinci!" begitu tangisannya menggelegar, sang Park Jimin telah dikalahkan oleh buntelan kelinci didepannya hingga menyadari tatapan milik noona pujaannya Kim Yoonggi, membuat Jimin terdiam dan langsung berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan tatapan syok lainnya.

.

"HWEEE! EOMMA KOOKE PIPIS DICELANAAA!" terakan tangisan keluar dari mulut kecil Jungkook yang saat ini terduduk sambil menunjukka celananya yang basah

"HWEEE! BAGAIMANA JIKA TAE TAE NOONA TIDAK SUKA LAGI PADA KOOKIE!" syok itulah yang dirasakan seluruh keluarga Kimsekarang, bagaimana tidak jika sebelumnya seluruh anggota keluarga telah bersiaga dari kerusakan yang akan ditimbulkan oleh kelinci kecil ini, namum ternyata...

.

.

Sekarang seluruh keluarga Kim berada di dalam kamar Namjin, dengan Kookie yang memeluk perut eommanya Hoseok dipangkuan sang apa dan yoongi tiduran dipaha Jin "Jadi kookie tadi tidak marah pada eomma?"

Gelengan lemah dirasakan Seokjin diperutnya " Kooki sudah dewasa, kata taetae noona, Baek Mommy tidak akan mengizinkan Taetae noona dekat Kookie, jika kookie ngambek, menangis ato marah saat eomma akan berangkat untuk syuting besok, kata baek mommy pasti kookie akan ngambek jika eomma ikut syuting berhari2 jadi taetae noona disuruh baek mommy untuk bilang begitu pada kookie, kan kookie tidak mau jika taetae noona marah,"

Mungkin Seokjin harus berterimakasih pada sahabatnya ini, telah membujuk Jungkook meskipun caranya sedikit aneh, tapi ada yang membuatnya heran –

"Tapi kenapa tadi kookie ikut ngambek bersama appa?" DEG pertanyaan yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Namjoon berhasil lolok dari bibir sang istri cantiknya

Jungkook menatap Namjoon mengingat kesepakatan sebelumnya "Um – itu begini –

 _Flashback_

" _appa akan membelikan robot iron man terbaru untuk kookie dan boneka singa untuk tae noona jika kookie berhasil membujuk eomma untuk tidak ikut syuting itu,"_

" _Tapi mommy baek bilang kalau kookie melarang eomma atau ngambek gara2 syuting itu, momy baek akan melarang kokie untuk dekat2 noona,"_

" _Mommy baek dan Chanyeol daaddy tidak akan tahu, bagaimana?"_

" _Ok, setuju!"_

 _Flashback off_

"Appa bilang pada kookie jika berhasil membujuk eomma, kookie akan dibelikan iron man dan boneka singa, kookie tidak perlu takut ne, noona akan membantu kookie," kali ini sahutan pedas muncul secara tiba2 dari mulut tipis Kim Yonggi sang putri anggun nan SWAG.

Mata namjoon melebar mendengar penghianatan dari putrinya "Apa? Appa kan tidak mengajakku dalam kesepekatan itu jadi aku tidak berhianat dan aku tidak merasa dirugikan disini," mantap tepat sasaran

"Benarkah? Lebih baik dibahas setelah aku pulang ne~" senyuman mengerikan terlihat dari wajah Seokjin "Baiklah, kalian akan mengantar eomma kan besok?"

"Ne..." kookie

"Hm..." kalian tau siapa ini

"Tentu eommaa!" jawaban hoseok

"N – Ne..."kali ini adalah suara Namjoon

-...-

"Hati hati eommaaaa!" teriak Yoongi keluar dari charakter aslinya

"Iyaaaa! Princesss!"

"Eommaa! Oleh oleh!"

"Tentu Hosiki!"

"Eommaa~" suara rengekan dari kookie, detik selanjutnya badannya kecil menerobos pembatas pita(?) menuju seseorang yang ternyata adalah PD dari acara LOTJ dan tatapan datar membuat beberapa orang bingung namun tidak dengan Keluarga Kim

"Kim Jungkook, kau macam macam noona akan membuang boneka wortelmu!" sahutan Yonggi santai penuh penekanan, membuat Jungkook kecil menghela nafas, menatap jengah PD-nim dan crauuuk...

"Aaaargh!" pekikan sakit tersengar dari mulut PD – nim membuat keluarga Kim menghela nafas dan membungkuk meminta maaf

"Noonaa! Aku hanya menggigit tangannya, orang ini yang membuat eomma haeus syuting acara ini!"

"Aku mendukungmu Kooki, ayo kita makan es kream setelah ini. Eommaa! Kembali dengan semangat yaaa!"

 **Bagaimana? 1.556 words hmm... tadi mau bikin boyxboy tapi kayaknya lebih pingin gs aja, rencana mau ada sambungan lagi buat keadaan Namjoon waktu Seokjin gak di rumah sama after seokjin pulang dari LOJT, kira kira ada yang minat apa?**


	2. Eomma & LOTJ part2

**Eomma &LOTJ part-2Kookie problem part-1**

 **Namjin Jin(gs) – 28/**

 **Yoonmin(9/7)/Kookv (5/7)/Hosiki (8) selalu sendiri**

 **Kanjutan dari Eomma & LOTJ – Part 1, bagaimana keadaan dimana sang Rapmonster kita menghadapi monster bunny dengan semua tingkah menggemaskan dan keabsurtan para anggota keluarga Kim, dengan sang eomma tercinta yang sedang mengikuti LOTJ**

 **Makasih yaa yang udah mau meriview**

 **kali ini kyaknya nggak humor... silahkan nilai dan baca jangan lupa RnR**

"Eommaaa..."

"Hiks... Eommaa..."

"Hiks... eomma..." rengekan demi rengekan terdengar dari kamar sang bungsu keluarga Kim, hingga terdengar langkah kaki yang tergesa menuju sumbersuara "Andwee... andwee... jangan menagis kookie – ah.." akhirnya sosok itu sampai di kamar sang bungsu dan langsung memeluknya mencoba menenangkan sang pangeran kelinci kita

"Eommaa... kookie mau eommaaaa..."

"Eomma akan pulang 2minggu lagi sayang, jangan menangis yaa... bukankah kau bilang jika kau menangis Tae tae noona akan membencimu? Lebih baik kau segera mandi dan kita memesan sarapan bagaimana? Appa pikir Noona dan hyungmu sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah" gelengan lemah dirasakan seseorang memeluknya yang tidak lain asalah Kim Namjoon. Inilah yang terjadi 2 hari pasca sang nyonya keluarga Kim mengikuti LOTJ. Lain kali Namjoon harus benar benar memilih tawaran pekerjaan mana untuk istrinya dengan lebih baik.

.

Yoongi atau lebih sering dipanggil hoseok sugar noona ini sebenarnya bukan orang yang sabar tapi lebih ke dewasa, cukup sabar dari berbagai kejahilan Jungkook selama hidupnya ini mulai dari kaos putih kesayangannya yang bergambar kumamon harus berubah warna menjadi pelangi akibat pewarna yang jungkook pakai dengan alasan ingin membuat noonanya bangga dengan hasil karyanya hingga roknya yang gosong akibat jungkook yang terlalu mencintai noonanya dan ingin membantu menyetrika rok miliknya hingga pikirannya dialihkan pada pororo, dan puncaknya adalah hari ini, hari ke 4 sejak eommanya berada di Sulawesi

"Noona... apa noona mau ke sekolah?"

"Hm"

"Boleh kookie ikut?"

"No,"

"Kookie akan duduk ditaman,"

"No,"

"Tidak mengganggu noona,"

"NO!"

"Tapi kookie tidak ada teman, hosiki hyung tidak ada dirumah," hoseok memang memiliki jadwal untuk berkemah selama 2 hari ini dan baru akan pulang nanti sore, sedangkan noonanya hari ini harus masuk sekolah hingga jam 10 siang dan melanjutkan les piano dan les mata pelajaran hingga jam 4 sore, sedangkan Jungkook dia harus meringkuk dirumah mungkin juga di kantor sendiri karena sehari sebelumnya maid mereka meminta izin untuk pulang karena anaknya sakit, entah Jungkook memang lebih sayang pada maid mereka atau memang jungkook malas jika harus ikut kekantor appanya dan merelakan pipinya ternodai oleh tangan tante tante di kantor

" _kookie kan tidak suka tante tante, kookie suka noona noona yang unyu unyu seperti Tae noona,"_ ini jawaban jika ditanya kenapa dia malas ikut kekantor

.

"Asal kau tau Hoseok juga akan memilih bermain kerumah temannya jika memang hanya kau dirumah. Apa kau tidak ingat semenyebalkan apa mulutmu pada hoseok?" sahut datar Yoonggi menambah kesal sang bunny keluarga Kim, Yoonggi mengatakan seolah Hoseok sangat membenci adiknya, bukan... bukan seperti itu perkataannya tadi diharapkan sedikit menyadarkan kelakuan adiknya yang memang sedikit –banyak- keterlaluan. Hoseok tergolong memilikihati sangat sensitif, pernah sekali jungkook meledek hoseok karena eommanya lebih memilih memasukkannya ke khursus vokal terlebih dahulu dibanding memasukkan hoseok ke khursus menari yang sudah sejak seminggu sebelumnya hoseok memohon untuk didaftarkan disana, bukan karena Seokjin pilih kasih... tentu saja buka, dia sangat menyayangi ke 3 anaknya, namun...

 _Flashback on_

" _Aku ingin kerumah paman Kibuuum!"_

" _Sayang... kita akan mendaftar di kelasa menari bulan depan..." suara lembut Seokjin mencoba memberi pengertian bagi sang anak tengah keluarga kim ini, untung sosok paman yang diinginkan Hoseok saat itu tengah berkunjung_

" _Hosiki... paman akan mengantarmu mendaftar dikelas menari bulan depan bagaimana? Paman janji... apa kau ingat bibi Eunhyuk?" kali ini suara pamannya mencoba memberikan pengertian pada pangeran poertama keluarga Kim_

" _Itu bibi yang cerewet dan suka pegang pantat paman Donghaekan? Tapi masakan bibi hyunk sangat enak"  
saat itu juga dua pasang mata tajam diarahkan ke Kibum yang hanya dibalas cengiran_

" _Bagaimana?" sahut Kibum menghindari tatapan adiknya_

" _Kalau begitu kookie juga harus keluar dan mendaftar lagi bulan depan" final, sepertinya Hosiki kita sudah berada diambang batas kesabaran_

" _bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Kita ,endaftar bulan depan tepat setelah kaki hosiki sembuh dan tidak pakai gips lagi, lagi pula bagaimana hosiki bisa menari dengan baik dan mendapat mendali jika masih sakit? Nah setelah sembuh baru kita mendaftar, bagaimana? Jika hosiki mau paman janji akan mengajak hosiki jalan jalan setelah sembuh call?"_

" _Um... pinky promise?"_

" _Ne pinkiy promise,"_

 _Flashback off_

.

Tapi memang dasar seonggok kelinci ini sangat keras kepala "Ya sudah, lagi pula aku juga tidak begitu menginginkan hoseok hyung untuk diajak main... dia cengeng! Lagipula noona juga tidak pernah ingat mulut noona juga sangat menyebalkan," kini tatapan Yoongi menajam "kau benar benar menyebalkan akhir – akhir ini Kim Jungkook," tersengar geraman dari mulut noonanya yang menandakan Yoongi sudah sangat kesal pada adiknya, entah kenapa Jungkook memang lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya dan kini bukannya Yoongi tidak menyadari wajah adiknya memerah terlihat seperti marah tapi juga terliht seakan ingin menangis, kaki kecilnya dihentakkan menuju sofa ruang tamu dengan tangan dilipat didepan. Jika orang lain melihat ini mereka akan bilang dia sangat lucu tapi bagi keluarga Kim ini adalah mode monster pertama sang kelinci

"Sayang... lebih baik kau ikut appa kalau kesepian, bagimana? Kita akan beli iron man lag? I think that good idea..." sahut Namjoon yang baru saja turun dengan setelan jas lengkapnya.

"No! Aku tidak suka tante tante genit di kantor appa. Aku juga tidak kesepian, aku punya iron man dan aku punya banyak persediaan makanan, kalian pergi saja kalau mau pergi, aku bisa menggunakan kartu eomma untuk memesan makanan," sekarang sepertinya Yoongi tau apa yang diinginkan oleh adiknya ini

"Haaah... sayang appa harus segera kekantor ada rapat penting dan Noona harus segera masuk kekelas, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ya..." sahut Namjoon sambil menggandeng tangan Yoongi keluar rumah, yang digandeng hanya menatap adiknya dengan tatapan sedikit tidak rela, kasian juga wajahnya sudah memerah, jika tebakan Yoongi benar pasti sebentar lagi pintu akan ditutup kasan dan dia berteriak mungkin dia akan menangis...

BRAAAAK... _see apa yang baru saja yoongi tebak_

"Aku bisa sendiri, noona dan appa jangan khawarir aku akan bermain dengan ironman! Kalian sibuk noona jangan sampai terlambat kekelas, appa jangan sampai terlamat meetingnya! Hati hati dijalan!"

CEKREEK... pintu dibhuka sedikit hingga "KALIAN MENYEBALKAN! KOOKIE BENCI NOONA DAN APPA! AKU AKAN MINTA BAEK MOMMY MENGADOPSI KOOKIE!"

BRAAAAK... namun dari dalam rumah Jungkook kita yang mungkin mengalami puber dini ditambah dengan otak yang kelewat cerdas... kini otaknya mulai memproses kata – katanya tadi

 _'tunggu! Jika aku minta diadopsi berarti aku dan Tae Noona akan menjadi saudara. Ommooo! Kata eomma karena aku dan Yoongi Noona yang manis itu saudara, aku tidak boleh menikahi Yoongi Noona seperti Appa dan Eomma, Anndewwww!'_

CKREEK... pintu terbuka lagi "AKU TIDAK JADI MINTA DIADOPSI!" kedua orang diluar rumah menatapnya cengo entah bagaimana bisa memiliki adik seperti itu, sedangkan nNamjoon sepertinya akan mulai pendisiplinan Jungkook

.

"Yoongi apa adikmu marah?" sahut Namjoon menghela nafas pasrah ketika menanyakan pertanyaan yang sehatrusnya sudah diketahui jawabannya

"Anni... dia hanya ingin main bersama ironman dan tidur nyenyak, tapi kita membangunkanya," sahut dingin Yoongi seperti biasa

"Benarkah?"

Entah kini Yoongi mulai menyetujui adiknya atau bagaimana yang pasti appanya benar benar menyebalkan "ish... appa menyebalkan! Kata Eomma kejeniusan kami itu dari Kata Eomma kejeniusan kami itu dari appa, tapi kenapa situasi seperti ini malah tidak bisa membacanya"

"Ha?"

"Appa telfon bibi Baek, bilang ke bibi Baek agar nanti kerumah sebentar bersama Taehyung dan membawa beberapa cemilan,"

"Kau ini benar benar mirip eomma mu," Namjoon menghela nafas kasar saat melajukan mobilnya – _Jinseok... aku tidak akan pernah menerima job yang harus membuatmu menginap berhari hari! Aku sudah tidak tahan jika seperti ini teruuusss!-_ suara batin Namjoon menjerit pilu

"Apa...? tentu saja aku anak eomma dan tidak perlu menyesal menyetujui job eomma, sebentar lagi kookie akan luluh setelah Taehyung kerumah," sahut tenang Yoongi, bagaimana bisa sang putri es keluarga Kim mengetahui umpatannya dalam hati sejenius itukah seorang Kim Yoongi ini?

"Aku melihat dari wajah keruh appa," Biarkan Namjoon bergulat dengan pikirannya pada Yoongi

.

Sudah pukul 12 siang berarti sudah saatnya seseorang mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Kim, dan Ting... Tong...

"Siapa?"

"Ini noona kookie, noona bawa mochi kesukaan kookie bersama mommy,"

"Tae noona? Baek Mommy?"

"Neee!"

"Tunggu aku bukankan pintu,"

Pintu rumah keluarga Kim terbuka menapilkan senyuman kotak dari Taehyung, noona kesayangan bunny monster kita "Kookieee~ noona ingin menunjukkan gambar noona padamu... ayo ayo kita masuk!"

"Neee...!" seorang lebih dewasa memasuki rumah kelurgqa Kim

"Kookie sudah makan?" ini suara Mommy Taehyung

"Sudah Mommy... kan kookie ingin cepat tinggi melebihi noona agar kookie bisa menjaga noona...!" Baekhyun yang sering mendengar kalimat absurt Jungkook hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil melihat kelakuan 2 bocah manis beda warna ini, nmaun kejadian mengerikan baru saja terjadi...

.

.

"YAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN P[ADA GAMBAR SINGAKUUU!" bentakan terdengar dari arah 2 bocah itu membuat Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan ponselnya tersentak kaget dan segera berlari menuju sumber suara

"Mi – mian noona... kookie Cuma ingin membawakan noona minum..." mata Jungkook sudah tidak bisa membendung airmatanya

.

.

"Kenapa ini sayang?"

"Mommy! Jungkook merusak gambar singa Tae! Lihat warna catnya jadi rusak," saat ini perasaan Jungkook benar benar hancur setelah menerima bentakan dari noona kedua yang sangat disayanginya\ yang pertama tentu saja Yoongi dan juga mendengar namanya disebut bukan Kooki lagi berarti menandakan Taehyung noona sedang marah besar. Melihat itu Baehyun makhlum Taehyung sangat menyukai singa, dan gambarnya barusan adalah hasil gambaran yang rencananya akan dipajang di ruang tamu mereka, tapi pupus ketika Jungkook tidak sengaja menumpahkan susu vanila diatas gambar itu

"Tae maafkan Kookie yaaa... dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya... dia bahkan membuat sendiri susu itu untuk Tae, apa Tae tetap marah pada Kookie?"

"Dia telah merusak gambarku eommaaaa! Pokoknya Tae benci Kookie! Pantas Yoongi eonni dan Hosiki bahkan Jimin selalu mengeluh tentangmu! KAU ITU MEMANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!" mendengar itu membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya dan langsung menunduk, Taehyung itu bukan seseorang yang pemarah tapi sekalinya marah bahkan Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang mungkin dilakukan anaknya. Jungkook hanya bisa menunduk sedih, hingga terdengar bunyi kaki yang menjauhinya... itu kaki Taehyung yang berlari keluar rumah... diikuti Baek Mommy "Kookie~ Tae noona tidak marah kok! Dia hanya sedang lelah! Mommy harus mengejar noona dulu yaaa... hati hati dirumah...!"

Jungkook sangat sedih, entah kenapa pikirannya selalu mengingat kalimat Tae noonanya " _ **Pantas Yoongi eonni dan Hosiki bahkan Jimin selalu mengeluh tentangmu! KAU ITU MEMANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!** " _sebenarnya Jungkook sadar kelakuannya memang sangat menyebalkan akhir akhir ini, tapi rasanya lebih sakit mendengar Tae noonanya mengatakan dengan nada marah tadi pagi juga begitu...

 **" _Asal kau tau Hoseok juga akan memilih bermain kerumah temannya jika memang hanya kau dirumah. Apa kau tidak ingat semenyebalkan apa mulutmu pada hoseok?"_**

 **" _kau benar benar menyebalkan akhir – akhir ini Kim Jungkook,"_**

Saat ini dia sudah selesai membersihkan tumpahan susu tadi dan menyelamatkan gambar Tae noona yang masih bisa diselamatkan dan meletakkannya di meja dapur, pesanan makanannya juga sudah datang (tempat memesannya bukan fast food karena Keluarga Kim sudah memiliki langganan makanan fresh sendiri. 4 kotak bento dan 2 kimbab untuk dia, yoongi dan appanya karena memang hoseok baru akan pulang berkemah nanti sore, satu box kecil ayam, pizza ukuran mini sedikit pedas dan satu salad dengan ekstra strowberry ini untuk Jungkook... Jungkook ini jika sedang dalam perasaan yang buruk dia akan mirip eommanya yang dikenal Eat Jin sedangkan Jungkook lebih dikenal dengan Eat Bunny.

Kini dia berada dikamar sambil membuka semua makanan dan memakan bentonya pertama sambil sedikit kesal saat memakannya matanya fokus pada boneka woetel kesayangannya yang terlihat diletakkan seperti orang duduk.

"Roty (Carrot) meweka hemua hangat mewebawhan (roty mereka semua sangat menyebalkan)"

"..."

"Hentu... hoohi hidwak hehepiwan hok... hooki kan huwah pwewasa (tentu... kookie tidak kesepian kok... kookie kan sudah dewasa"

"..."

"Anniyaaaa! Kookie tidak menangis... ini karena pizzanya pedas, makannya begini"

Kini Jungkook sedang berbicara pada seongok kumpulan kapas sintetik didepannya yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari buntalan orange dengan rambut hijau sebagai ganti daunnya, hingga tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah menguping dari luar kamar, dengan kertas gambar basah ditangannya... ADA SAMBUNGANNYA... KARENA TERLALU BANYAK WORD NYA HAAHAHAHA... bagaimana lekanjutan hari pangeran kelinci kita yang rapuh ini... halah bahasanya...

RnR JUSEYOOOO...


	3. Eomma & LOTJ part3

**Eomma & LOTJ – part 2**

 **Namjin Jin(gs) – 28/**

 **Yoonmin(9/7)/Kookv (5/7)/Hosiki (8) selalu sendiri**

 **Lanjutan dari kookie problem part – 1, disini kita akan melihat seberapa tangguh monster bunny,**

 **Makasih yaa yang udah mau meriview**

 ** _Pantas Yoongi eonni dan Hosiki bahkan Jimin selalu mengeluh tentangmu! KAU ITU MEMANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!_** _"_

 **"** _ **Asal kau tau Hoseok juga akan memilih bermain kerumah temannya jika memang hanya kau dirumah. Apa kau tidak ingat semenyebalkan apa mulutmu pada hoseok?"**_

 **"** _ **kau benar benar menyebalkan akhir – akhir ini Kim Jungkook,"**_

...^^

Hari baru datang lagi setelah kenjadian yang dianggap Jungkook adalah hari tersialnya selama 5 tahun dia hidup didunia ini –sungguhtuapemikiranmunak-. Hari ini rencana utama Jungkook adalah mengembalikan Tae Noonanya agar tidak marah lagi, sebenarnya dia sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari orang dewasa, setidaknya seseorang yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh mungilnya.

"Noona... noona akan ke sekolah?"

"Hm," mendengar gumaman sang kakak membuat jungkook berlalu menuju kamar appanya, cukup heran itu yang sat ini berada di pikiran Yoongi, seorang Jungkook harusnya cerewet untuk merengek ikut ke sekolah, tapi yang terjadi malah sang pangeran kelinci kita berlalu tanpa protes

"Appa... apa ada meeting?" kini Jungkook berada di belakang appanya yang sedang bersiap untuk ke kantor, mendengar pertanyaan yang barusaja terlontar memberikan sedikit –ya hanya sedikit- harapan untuk appanya mau membantu rencana hari ini namun "Kookie, bisa kau tolong ambilkan amplop coklat besar diu meja appa dan memasukkannya ditas? Itu amplop penting jadi tidak boleh tertinggal," seketika raut wajah Jungkook kembali datar bahkan ini terlihat lebih murung, hanya butuh waktu sebentar dan Jungkook sudah selesai meletakkan am[plop itu ketempatnya. Tanpa basa basi Kookie kecil kita langsung pergi keluar kamar menuju kamar hyungnya.

.

"Hyuuung? Hosiki hyuung?"

"Apa?"

"Apa hyung akan kesekolah?"

"Iya, hari ini hyung harus menceritakan bagaimana pengalaman berkemah kemarin,"

"Apa hyung tidak lelah?" sekarang dia berjongkok melihat foto foto yang ada dalam piguran handmade milik hoseok, kadang dia merasa iri denmgan kedua kakaknya yang sekolah, mereka memiliki banyak teman, setidaknya ada teman untuk bermain.

"Anniii... kemarin itu sangat menyenangkan, kookie kau harus ikut kemah juga saat kau sudah boleh masuk sekolah yaa..." hoseok itu sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Jungkook, tapi memang dasar sifat jungkook yang minta di tendang membuah hoseok sedikit memberi jarak pada beberapa hal seperti pepatu menari miliknya yang sekarang hampir disentuh Jungkook – JANGAN SENTUH SEPATUKUUU!"

Bentakan cukup kesar membuat Kookie kita sedikit terlonjak, namun Jungkook mengerti kenapa hyungnya sangat overprotektif pada sepatu tari miliknya

"Yaa! Hosiki jangan berteriak!" sahut Yoongi yang sudah berada didepan pintu kamar sang pangeran hosiki

"Aku hanya melarang Jungkook untuk menyentuh sepatuku, aku takut dia akan merusaknya lagi noona..." Yoongi mengerti arah pembicaraan adik beda 1 tahun darinya ini setidaknya otak jungkook menyuruhnya untuk cukup taudiri tidak lagi mengganggu kakaknya nsetelah perkataan Taehyung dan Yoongi kemarin "Maaf... hyung! apa hyung akan pulang cepat?" mendengar itu Yoongi melenggang pergi dengan tatapan sulit diartikan pada adik terkecilnya yang saat ini sedang memandangi sepatu Hoseok dengan tatapan menyesal yang sangat jarang di tunjukkan pada orang lain termasuk keluarganya.

"Um... aku hari ini harus kesekolah lalu ke tempat khursus menari lalu aku harus ke tempat les musik juga, mungkin aku akan pulang jam 4 seperti Yoongi noona, memang kenapa? Kookie kesepian?"

Jungkook reflek, mendongak menatap hyungnya "Anniiiyaa...! kookie hanya ingin meminta bantuan hyung, tapi kalau hyung sibuk tidak jadi saja... hehehe kookie kan hebat! Kookie bisa sendiri kok," hoseok mentap adiknya yang berlari keluar kamarnya membuat hoseok sedikit berfikir atas sikap aneh Jungkook yang tidak biasa.

Langkah kecilnya menuju kamar dengan nuasa baby blue dan action figure iron man hampir memenuhi lemari kaca yang berada tepat didepan pintu, kakinya menuju boneka wortel yang berada di jkursi belajar miliknya "Roty... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana caranya untuk bisa membuat gambar singa untuk Tae noona yang besar? Kookie saja tidak sampai untuk menjangkau meja kerja appa... lagipula kookie tidak memilik cat warna, kookie hanya punya pensil warna itupun sudah pendek semua tidak akan cukup untuk mewarnai gambarnya nanti, haaaah... apa yang akan kookie lakukan sekarang?" terus berbincang pada boneka orange miliknya tanpa menyadari salah satu kakaknya mendengar pembicaraan seriun antar manusia dan wortel.

Jungkook itu bukan pendiam... tapi dia itu sesosok bocah umur 5 tahun yang sudah tau apa itu ekspresi, hati, masalah dan pikiran yang terpenting dari semua itu adalah bagaimana caranya untuk tetap terlihat baik didepan semua orang termasuk semua orang dalam keluarganya, dan sayangnya hanya 3 orang saat ini yang sangat mengerti dirinya dan 3 orang itu dalam keadaan tidak mendukung untuk dia jadikan sandaran, pertama eommanya yang syuting, kedua sang noona manisnya yang sehari sebelumnya sempat berdebat dan yang ketiga adalah Taehyung noona kesayangannya yang dengan cerobohnya dia membuat Taehyung sangat marah padanya sekarang.

.

"Jungkoook! Appa, noona dan hyungmu akan berangkat!"

"Neee! Tunggu sebentar!" kakinya berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar hingga matanya teralihkan pada meja ruang tamu, lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang tergeletak disana "Noonaaa! Noona meninggalkan cat noona! Bukankah hari ini noona ada jadwal menggambar?" Jungkook itu sangat hafal semua jadwal anggota keluarga Kim seperti saat ini "Bagaimana jika noona nanti dimarahi ibu guru? Ini..."

Yoongi menggeleng "Aku tidak ingin mengecat sekarang, lebih baik kau simpan saja. Lagipula ibu guru tidak akan memarahiku jika aku tidak membawa cat warna, lagipula aku masih punya spidol dan soal cat warna aku bisa meminjam dari temanku, benda itu membuat tasku kotor nanti," mendengar perkataan sang noona membuat Jungkook berbinar, namun redup kemudian "Noona... apa ... aku... boleh... – Pakai saja, itu untukmu saja. Hari ini masih jadwal menggambar belum mewarnai. Itu untuk kookie saja, daripada kau bosan dirumah," mendengar itu Jungkook langsung melompat memeluk sang noona, mendapat perlakukan yang sangat jarang dari adiknya membuat Yoongi tersenmyum sangat tipis hingga "YAAAK! BAJUKU KUSUT NANTI! BAIKLAH! KAU KELINCI GENDUT JAGA RUMAH YAA! ANNYEONG" semua sudah siap, rencana Jungkook untuk membuat tae noona tidak marah lagi akan segera dilaksanakan.

.

KRIIING... KRIIING...

"..."

"Appaaa!"

"ANNI... appa bisa telfonkan Tae noona agar nanti datang kerumah?"

"..."

"Eung? Tae noona ada di sana bersama Chan daddy?"

"..."

"Ada yang ingin kookie tunjukkan dan kookie ingin minta maaf dengan mengganti milik noona yang telah kookie rusak,"

"..."

"Annyeong,"

.

Saat ini sudah pukul 4 tepat, tepat untuk semuanya Yoongi yang baru pulang bersama Hoseok dan Appanya dan nditambah lagi tamu mereka Taehyung dan daddynya. Saat pintu diketuk saat itu juga Jungkook merasa nsangat senang hingga terdengar suara rengekan yang sangat Jungkook hafal "ANDWEEEE... TAE TIDAK MAU! POKOKNYA TAE TIDAK MAU MASUK!"

"Jangan begitu sayang... kasihan kookie, kata appa joon Kookie telah menyiapkan kejutan untuk mengganti Tae."

"Tapi dia sudah merusak gambar singaku! Harusnya sudah Tae pajang di ruang tamu sekarang - dan berbagai elakan terdengar dibalik pintu membuat Jungkook sedih, namun dia langsung tersenyum begitu pintu rumahnya terbuka "Annyeong... selamat dataaaang!

"ANNYEONG! Tae noonaaa...! kookie sangat senang Tae noona mau kesini. Yoongi noona! Terimakasih catnya, tadi kooki menggunakan semuanya sekaligus, dan hosiki hyung! Tadi kookie meminjam kuas lukis hyung, apa hyung marah?"

Mendengar penuturan adiknya membuat Hoseok tersenyum "Annii! Pakai saja, yang penting jangan sentuh sepatu menari hyung ok?" meskipun terdengar cukup menyakitkan perkataan hoseok hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kookie mottonya adalah **"Kookie namja! Kookie tidak boleh cengeng kookie harus melindungi eomma dan noona** " sedangkan Yonggi menatap adiknya heran, sebenarnya untuk apa car warna yang masih barui itu hingga habis dan bersisa tempoatnya, jika diperhatikan di wajah dan baju jungkook penuh dengan coretan bekas cat warna, entah apa yang dilakukan sekarang perasaan Yoongi lebih tenang karena dia yakin Jungkook memiliki kejutan kecil yang akan membuat Tae noonanya tidak marah lagi tapi disatu sisi sepertinya dia harus ekstra waspada karena mungkin akan ada susuatu yang terjadi –

"Koonie apa kau tidak mau mempersilahkan masuk tamumu?"

"Ah?! Ahahaha... Kookie lupa, Noonaaa... daddy ayoo masuk... duduk dulu di ruang tamu yaaa... kookie sudah menyiapkan cemilan dan kookie juga sudah menyiapkan 6 banana milk untuk kita semuaaa...!"

"Daddy... ayo kita pulang," rengek Taehyung, mendengar itu Jungkook langsung menatap horot Tae noonanya hingga – "Kookie apa yang tadi ingin kau tunjukkan pada Tae noona untuk mengganti gambarnya?" Ini adalah suara Namjoon mencoba menyelamatkan Jungkook dari rasa sedihnya

"Iyaa... noona! Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga! Kejutannya sudah ada disanaa... ayo ayoo... – YAAAK! BERHENTI MENARIKKU KIM JUUUUNG – sejak tgangannya ditari menuju ruang keluarga dan diikuti oleh yang lain Taehyung terus menerus memberontak namun – KOOK? Kookie yang membuat ini semua?" mata inda sang putri keluarga Park berbinar, namun tidak dengan 4 ornag lainnya

SENANG... tentu saja, bagaimana jika barangmu dirusak dan diganti dengan yang baru dan itu lebih baik? Tidsak beda jauh dengan – Daddy... daddy! Ayo foto Tae dan Kookie di disini! Gambar singa Kookie sangat bagus! Lebih bagus daripada milik Tae... ayoo cepat!" terikan senang terdengar dari Taehyung, setelah menerima kejutan kecil pangeran Kim kita. Ternyata rencana kookie adalah membuat gambar singa yang baru untuk Tae noona melalui media dinding yang tidak bersalah dan kuas hoseok serta cat warna Yoongi, dan Taraaaaa... lukisan singa terpampang jelas dengan tinggi 1,5 meter teroppajang in dah didepan mata... Yoongi yang sebelumnya mendengar pembicaraan serius antaa kelinci dan wortel sebelumnya membuat Yoongi hanya terdiam pasrah dengan tindakan ekstrim adiknya, bahkan dia tidak berfikir akan langsung menjadikan dinding polos itu menjadi media langsung tanpa melapisinya dengan kertas, namun berbeda dengan Hoseok yang sudah sangat senang melihat gambaran adiknya

"Appaa... appaaa! Ish ... appa! Ya sudah! Daddy Chan ayooo foto kami dan nanti kita pajang diruang tamu masing masing dan juga kamar! Yoongi noonaaaa ayopooo!" sementara itu

Tatapan kosong, datar dll tidak pindah dari lukisan singa kecil ditembok, iya dia tidak bermimpi "YAAAA! KIMJUNGKOOOK!"

"Iya? Appa suka? Yeeeey...!"

"Aku turut bersimpati pada tembokmu Joon..." sambil menahan tawa menatap rekan sekaligus suamii dari sahabat istrinya.

Semua berjalaYYY "YAAAA! KIMJUNGKOOOK!"

"Iya? Appa suka? Yeeeey...!"

"Aku turut bersimpati pada tembokmu Joon..." sambil menahan tawa menatap rekan sekaligus suamii dari sahabat istrinya.

Semua berjalaYYY "YAAAA! KIMJUNGKOOOK!" Semua berjaln sesuai dengan yang diinginkan kookie, namun hal ini berbeda karena Kim Jungkook/Bunny/Golden tidak ingin gambarnya di cat ulang, hingga pada akhirnya tepat hari itu juga Tae berhasil menjinakkan kelincii liar milik keluarga Kim

.

.

 **Maaaf yaaaa... tapi kayaknya masih ada 2, terus yang mau dilanjutin di chap 3, tolong RnR**


	4. Eomma & LOTJ part4 - kookie problem

**Eomma & LOTJ – Kookie problem solve**

 **Namjin Jin(gs) – 28/30**

 **Yoonmin(9/7)/Kookv (5/7)/Hosiki (8) selalu sendiri**

 **Lanjutan dari kookie problem , disini kita akan melihat seberapa tangguh monster bunny, sensitifnya hoseok dan hangatnya hari yoongi**

 **Makasih yaa yang udah mau meriview**

 **Maafyaaa lama updatenya, lagi repot banget**

Hari ini sabtu dedek dirumah sendiri lagi... lagi... lagi...bersama roty dan berjejer makanan dan buah. Noona sama hyungnya lagi pada khursus, maklum hari sabtu mereka emang pulang cepet tapi khursur yang jadwalnya bejibun juga udah nuinggu mereka. Sebenernya si noona paling males kalo khursus hari sabtu yang jadwalnya jam 4 ini, bayangin si noona yang swager abis harus berubah bak putri solo! Ini itu ide mamihnya yang ngebet banget ngerubah noonanya jadi cewek, emang udah cewek apa lagi yang mau dirubah, jawabannya sikap... si swag kita ini bahkan tidak perduli jika sedang dalam perjamuan, pernah sekali di pesta teman mamihnya sebenernya sih pesta di rumah tetangganya iya... itu... yang udah mematenkan secara sepihak Yoongi sebagai masadepannya... Park Jiyoung si ibu ibu sosialita yang gelang sama kalungnya udah kayak dauh kering di taman. Bahkan saat itu si noona dengan khusyuknya duduk di salah satu meja yang sudah disediakan bahkan tidak perduli saat ini beberapa orang sedang berdansa karena ini acara ulangtahun pernikahaan tuan dan nyonya Park. Dengan gaun merah tua dan rambut sebahu yang sediki bergelombang ditambah jepit kupu kupu dapat dipastikan banyak ibu ibu yang mengharapkan si poutri keluarga Kim untuk menjadi calon menantunya, namun apa yang diharapkan dengan penampilan seperti itu? Kini sang putri malah tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, bukan lebih tepatnya terbuka lebar karena sesaat sebelumnya Jimin melarang Hoseok memasukkan biskuit kemulut noonanya, namun apa daya si pendek jimin ini, hoseok sudah terlkebih dahulu memasukkan biskuit coklat kemulut noonanya, ketakutan jinin jika Yoongi tersedak adalah salah, karena saai ini mulutnya sedang mengunyak biskuit ini, hal inilah yang memaksa nyonya Kim mengkhursuskan Yoongi.

#bolehlahyanoonaswagnyakeluargakimngeksisdikit#

Jika ditanya siapa yang cantik? Yoonggi akan menjawab ... KIM YOONGI/KIM SUGAAA

Jika sitanya siapa yang sangat berbakat? Yoonggi akan menjawab ... KIM YOONGI/KIM SUGAAA

Jika ditanya siapa yang sering membantah? Yoonggi akan menjawab ... KIM YOONGI/KIM SUGAAA

Jika ditanya siapa yang tidak perduli peraturan? Yoonggi akan menjawab ... KIM YOONGI/KIM SUGAAA (ingat saat backstage di mama klo g salah)

#backtomaincharakter#

Dan taraaaa... saat ini dengan santainya sugga berjalan menendang kaleng kosong hingga tanpa sadar mengenai seekor anjing yang naasnya tanpa tali pengekang, baru kali ini sang putri swag kita berlari dengan tulus dan sekut tenaga, karena dikejar si anjing hingga sesuatu menabraknya, namun setelah mengetahui siapa bukannya minta maaf Yoonggi malah menarik salah satu tangan orang itu untuk berlari, yang ditarik hanya teriak teriak.

"Noonaaa... hosiki mau dibawa kemana? Jangan lari hosiki lapaaar! Noonaaa...! Jimin tertinggal!" yoonggi menyadari adanya Jimin si pendet nan imut ini masih setia menatap putri pujaannya berlari bagaikan efek bling bling saat yoongi lewat, seperti yang diceritaan sebelumnya, khursus untuk membenahi sikap ini(?) mewajibkan muridnya memakai gaun dan bandana, ini penampilan paling langka dalam sejarah ke bantetan park jimin, hingga bling bling itu tiba tiba hilang bagaikan letupan busa yang sering dia mainkan #lupakan

"... LIHAT DIBELAKANG ADA ANJING! Yaaaak... bantet lihat belakangmu!"

3...

2...

1... akses complete ting...

"HAH?! Hwaaaa! Apa yang noona lakukan?!" tanpa disangka ternyata yang lari lebih cepat adalah Jimin yang sekarang ada didepan mereka, bantet bantet gini jangan pikir larinyaa pelan

"Yaaak! Kuda apa kau tidak bisa lari? Cepat!"

"Aku sudah cepat! Noona saja yang terlalu cepat!" hanya perlu satu blok lagi untuk masuk kebenteng pertahanan mereka, hingga tetangganya yang sungguh Yoongi katakan tidak tahu diri, bukannya menunggu mereka berlri malah dia lari duluan, dan saat ini berteriak dari belakang menyuruh mereka cepat

"Noona baik baik saja? Jimin kesana yaaa..."

"ANIIII! KAUU KERUMAHKU, I WILL MAKE U LIKE MARIO!" sejenak Jimin kecil berfikir, mario kan terkenal? Disukai mamihnya noona juga tapi tidak mungkin itu TIIIING ... MARIO BANTET, MARIO GENDUT, MARIO BULAT

"Hehehe... kalau begitu besok saja yaaa... bye noona," Jimin langsung pergi, karena ancaman yoongi adalah rencana yang harus terjadi, kan jimin tidak mau lebih bantet lagi...

.

"NOONA... kenapa noona cepat pulang?" saat ini mereka sudah selamat dan berada di dalam rumah dengan gonggongan anjing masih terdengar dari luar "Malas, kau sendiri kenapa cepat pulang?" kaki kecil yoongi melangkah menuju dapur untung mengambil air, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika kecepatan larinya hari ini benar benar diluar dugaan.

"Aku bolos bersama jimin, jimin sedang malas ikut latihan, sedangkan aku hanya ingin menemani kookie, apa noona juga mengkhawatirkan kookie? Soalnya kemarin kookie wajahnya terlihat sedih" Yoongi mengernyit

"Anniya... aku memang malas,"

"Ish... jahat sekali, bahkan kau tidak perduli pada adikmu," sahut Hoseok menjauhi dapur menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri hosiki anak yang bersih

"Kau mau tidak menemukan sepatu menarimu besok?"

"Anni... aku akan ke kamar kookie" teriaknya kini menggema

.

"Bagus" gumam sang noona hingga menyadari seseorang yang baru sampai dapur menatap datar dirinya dengan boneka wortel yang sumpah jika Yoonggi tega dia akan membuangnya sekarang, maksudnya... lihat wortel yang bersih seharutnya berwarna orange terang tanpa noda, sedangkan sekarang yang dia lihat adalah woetel yang baru dicabut.

"Noona baru pulang? Tidak ikut khursus?" tanyanya menuju nakas gelas untuk mengambil air, jungkook dan 2 kim lainnya ini memang sangat mandiri, seperti yang sebelumnya saat kookie kecil dengan umur 5 tahun harus menjaga rumah sendiri, jangan kira itu adalah ketakutan terbesar dirinya, Jungkook adalah little man (kalo ada yang liat daeul di TROT pasti tau) tidak pernah minta bantuan jika tidak terdesak, namun jika sikap manjanya keluar akan sangat merepotkan.

"Malas,"

"Hisiki hyung?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya," sambil melanjutkan acara minumnya yang sempat tertunda. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sekedar mengambil air minum dan kembali kekamar tanpa sepatah kata... tiba tiba selfon milik yoongi berdering (selfon nya Cuma bisa pake nelfon sama sms aja, noona itu anak yang baik)

"..."

"baiklah aku akan memberitahu yang lain, appa jamberapa lupang?

"..."

"Mungkin kami akan menunggu, tapi kalau 2 manusia menyebalkan itu lapar akan aku pesankan"  
"..."

"Ne... ne... maafkan aku, baiklah annyeong" ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam harusnya ini jam makan bagi mereka, tadi appanya menelfon untuk pulang terlambat karena harus mengurus clien perusahaan, meskipun CEO tapi Namjoon juga haruis turun tangan sendiri. Namjoon adalah CEO dari Monster Ent. Salah satu agensi besar yang khusus berkecimpung dalam dunia hiphop, bukan hanya sebagai CEO saja Namjoon juga seseorang yang bisa dikatakan the Legend of Rap, dulu saat dia masih menjadi salah satu artis di agensi lain nama panggungnya adalah Rap Monster. Yoongi yang memang paling tua memutuskan untuk menanyai dahulu dua adiknya yang entah kenapa tidak ada satupun keluar kamar kalau hoseok dia memang mengerjakan tugas sekolah, sedangkan kookie? Sekolah saja belum, meskipun dia memang sudah bisa menulis dan membaca dengan lancar...

.

"HOSIKIII...! KOOKIEEE! CEPAT TURUN!" tidak menunggu waktu lama untuk kim bersaudara ini berkumpul "Kalian ingin makan apa?"

"Jjangmyeon" – "Ramen" mendengar perkataan kedua adiknya membuat yoonggi menggeleng seperti orang tua, bagaimana tidak... jika tadi siang dia sudah mendapati semangkuk Jjangmyeon dan ramyeon dalam sang bungsung dan satu cup ramen instan di kamar hoseok.

"Ok... aku akan memesan kimbab, salat dan bibimbab," mata Yoongi melitik tatapan tidak suka dari kedua adiknya "Tidak mau tidak usah makan, jangan menyentuh lemari es, dan telfon rumah (yang sudah bisa di beri pegangan helfon itu Cuma Yoongi). Hingga pesanan datang dan habnis mereka makan tidak ada satupun perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook yang terkenal sangat cerewet jika sudah beradapan begini, entah itu yang dia lakukan diruamah atau film yang dia tonton, namun hoseok yang memang sangat ekspresif orangnya menyadari keanehan adiknya ...  
"Kookie selesai," melesan turun dari kursi tingiinya dan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan kotak bento pesanan tadi dan meletakkannya di kardus daur ulang. Namun memang Jungkook itu jarang membantu mencuci piring karena tubuhnya yang masih ehem – mirip – ehem – jimin – ehem – jadi jika eommanya mencuci Jungkook hanya duduk di dekat wastafel sambil membantu mengelap piring itu agar kering. Melihat itu Hoseok turun tangan karena makannya juga sudah selesai...

"Sini... biar hhyung saja.. kookie gosok gigi lalu belajar membaca lagi yaa..."

"Annoyaa... ugh kookie bisa sendiri uh," meskipun dengn kursi untuk pijakannya tapi tangannya yang – ehem – bantet – ehem – mirip – ehem – chim – ehem belum sampai untuk memiutar kran air hingga...

"Minggir kalian berdua! Dasar!" Yoongi kasian juga melihat kelinci bantet dan kuda hiperaktif itu namun belum selesai bicara ... ZZZAAARRZZHHH air krannya menyembur kemana mana, membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook basah kuyup sedangkan Hoseok yang memang sudah selesai mencuci miliknya aman dari semburan kran.

.

"YAAAK! KALAU KAU BUTUH BANTUAN BILANG! JANGAN SEPERTI INI... AAARGH BASAH SEMUAKAN... LANTAINYA JUGA BASAH! LANTAINYA JUGA BASAH! SANA KEMBALI KE KAMAR, MEREPOTKAN SAJA," yoongi cukup lelah seharian ini, yoongi itu bukannya pemalas –sebenarnya memang pemalas sih tapi bukan itu maksudnya – noona nya ini memiliki daya tahan tubuh rendah, dia tidak bisa terkena matahari terlalu lama atau dia akan mimisan, dan dia tidak bisa terlalu kelelahan atau dia akan demam dan insiden kejar kejaran ala fim bollywood yang sering ditonton eommanya itu benar benar mengu=uras seluruh energi.

"Mian... " wajah tertunduk sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, Hoseok yang memandang itu juga ikut terkejut, buakan masalah bentakan, tapi yang Hoseok tidak habis pikir bagaimana dia bisa membentak Jungkook yang sejak kemarin bertingkah pendian dan aneh begitu?

.

...08. masih dikamar. Hoseok dengan tugas menyebalkannya. Yoongi dengan malasnya setelah membersihkan dapur...

CKLEK... tiba tiba saja hoseok membuka pintu kamarnya yang memang paling dekat dengan tangga dari dapur lt 1 membuat Yoongi hampir terjungkal kebelakang kalau saja tangannya tidak menahan tubuhnya pada sisi tangga "YAAAK! KUDA SIALAN KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU JATUH ATAU TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG?!"

"sssstt...!"

"apa?"

"Noona dengar tidak? Sejak tadi aku mendengar suara tangisan,"

"Ani... cepat kembali kekamanemu!"

"Eeiiih tunggu noona... kapan appa akan pulang?"

"Todak tahu yang pasti malam, sekarang jangan membuang waktuku dan segeralah mengerjakan tugasmu,"

"Tapi ini serius noona... sejak tadi aku mendengar suara tangisan, jikau kau tidak menangis lalu? Aku tidak dan ngomong ngomong tugasku sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu dan – dasar penakut" noona dengarkan dulu! Jika kita berdua tidak menangis, lalu siapa? Kookie ? mustahil! Aku berfikir dia bahkan tidak memiliki kal – kaja – kal..." Hoseok cukup kesulitan menyebut nama suatu organ yang dia maksud "kalenjar airmata maksudmu?"

"Neee... – hiks – noonaaa! – hiks- ternyata yang dibilang hoseok itu benar tadi adalah suara seseorang menangis, ok Yoongi si swag kita mulai merinding, tapi pikiran seperti itu ditepis jauh jauh karena dia itu swag... entah apa hubungannya yang pasti takut pada hantu itu tidak swag, suaranya berasal dari kamar Jungkook, hoseok sudah berfikir macam macam jika kookie dimakan hantu, namun saat mengintip pintu kamar Jungkook suara itu menghilang namun yang terdengar adalah gumaman

.

"Hiks... kookie membuat noona kerepotan dan hoseok hyung jadi repot juga melihat noona repot, kookie nakal ya roty?"

"..."

"Kookie tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka,"

"..."

"Iyaaa... waktu sepatu hosiki hyung terbakar kookie hanya ingin mengeringkan sepatu hyung karena siangnya akan dipakai hyung, kookie ingin belajar menari seperti hyung,"

"..."

"Kookie tidak berniat jahat kok... kookie terlalu pendek jadi air krannya tidak sengaja terbuka terlalu besar, kookie ingin minta maaf tapi noona sudah marah,"

Gumaman ini terdengar jelas bagi kedua Kim dari luar pintu, hingga seketika Hoseok memandang malas Yonggi yang hanya dibalasan dengan gerakan mulut "MWO?!"

"Kookie... harus cepat tinggi ya? Kata eomma kookie harus makan sayur dan minum susu yang banyak, tapi tenang saja kookie tidak akan makan roty kok... kookie akan makan woetel saja... kookie janji (ya iya lah dek masak iya... si rory dimakan, yang pasti g akan abis tu, orang Cuma boneka woetel)

"Kookie... hiks... kangen eomma kookie kesepian... hiks kookie tidak mau merepotkan hyung dan noona, kookie Cuma ingin mandiri dan melindungi eomma dan noona hiks... "

.

Bisikan dari pintu kamar tepatnya dari 2 orang yang sedang berdebat apa yang akan mereka lakukan "Noona.. kookie mnangis?"

"Biarkan aku tidka peduli,"

"Noona... bagaimana jika kookie sakit?"

"Jika kau mau kesana, ya kesana saja jangan banyak bicara,"

"ish! Noona menyebalkan... " hiseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal menuju kamar adiknya, meskipun jungkook sangat menyebalkan, tapi hoseok sangat menyayanginya

.

Hoseok yang memang sangat sangat sendsitif langsung masuk kamar Jungkook dan membuat Jungkook kaget, wajahnya benar benar seperti kelinci dengan mata besar yang sembab hidung merah dan pipi yang berisi membuat Hoseok ingin mencubitnya tapi takut tambah kenceng nangisnya

"Kenapa hyung masuk kamar kookie?"

"Kookie kenapa menangis?"

"Eung? Aku tidak menangis, hyung pergi saja"

"Jangan bohong pada hyung... hidungmu memerah, apa kau sakit? Apa adi ada anak komplek yang jahat padamu?"

"Kalau kookie kesepian kookie bisa ajak main hyung kok," Jungkook menebak hyungnya sudah mendengar semua yang dia bicarakan dengan sang assisten pribadinmya Mr. Roty pasti hyungnya akan kasian, jungkook tidak suka!

"Pergilah hyung! Memang kenapa kalau kookie menangis? Lagipula kenapa jika ada yangg jahat pada kookie? Memangnya hyung bisa melindungi kookie? Hyung saja menangis saat sepatu untuk menari hyung tidak sengaja kookie bakar"

"itu berbeda dasar anak kecil! Kau memang menyebalkan," sahut hoseok

"Yasudah pergi saja, Kookie ingin tidur sekranga hyung kluar saja! Hyung mengganggu kookie tidur," mendengar bentakan Jungkook membuat hoseok menyesali sikapnya yang cenderung terlalu perdul;i pada si kecil menyebalkan Jungkook, harusnya dia saat ini bersama noonanya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Jungkook, hoseok yang memang bukan tipe pemaksa dan penekan seperti noonanya, hal ini menyebabkan hoseok langsung berlalu keluar kamar hingga noonanya mencegah mencegahnya keluar dan menarik tangan hoseok menuju kasur adiknya. Yang didatangi hanya mengerjapmata polos mengingat noona kesayangannya tadi siang marah besar padanya.

.

Yoongi itu sangat tsundere begitu juga Jungkook meskipun tidak separah kakaknya, sedangkan hoseok itu terlalau lembut dan tidak pemaksa, namun dari ketiganya yang paling peka adalah yoongi entah mungkin umurnya paling besar atau memang dia orangnya sangat peka

"Kau kelinci nakal! Kemari! Dan kau kuda kemari!" sahut yoongi bossy, yoongi telah duduk di tengah tempat tidur jungkook setelah mengusirnya untuk beralih kesisi lain.

"Adiknya hany menatap heran noonanya,

"Kemari atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu jungkook dan kau hosiki aku akan membencimu selamanya"Mendengar kara keramat dari kakaknya membuat ke dua sodara ini langsung mendekat dan GREP... yoonggi memeluk mereka berdua tanpa menyadari 2 orang dewasa mengawasi meraka, tempat tidur junbggong menyaming dari pintu, yoonggi yang menyandar di sandaran begitu juga hoseok yang membelakangi pintu dan jungkook yang tertutup badan hoseok,

"Hoseok kau tau kau memiliki adik yang sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala, jika kaiu ingin membuatnya menuruti nasehatmu mungkin kau butuh untuk lebih tegas, dan kau jangan terlalu cengeng dan jika kau merasa kesepian kau bisa menutupinya pada orang lain apalagi pada eomma dan appa tapi jangan copba coba pada noona,"

"Aku memang begitu noona... soal sepatu itu memang sangat pebtibg bagiku noona, aku mengerti noona... hosiki sayang noona" mengeratkan pelukannya"

"Noona tau maksudnmu, dan kau kelinci menyebalkan"

"Noonaaa..." Jungkook merengek, ini adalah hal paling langka yang Jungkook lakukan bisanya dia merengek paling sering pada Taehyung.

"Baiklaaah kookie, kau itu memang menyebalkan, bahkan keisengamu itu sudah jauh diatas normal bagi anak seumuranmu"

"Hm" gumamam singkat menjawab perkataan Yoongi "Noona tau kau itu sangat merindukan eomma, ditambah kemarin tae noona juga sempat marah padamu, dan hoseok hyung yang sibuk dengan berbagai kegiatannya dan membuatmu kesepian, appa juga terlalu sibuk dengan agensi nya"

"Aku tidak kesepian! Lagipula appa terlalu tua untuk mendengar ceritaku" 2 orang dewasa didepoan terdentak sedikit teriutatama otrang ynang merasa dibicarakan

"Kau jujur atau noona dengan senang hati akan mengatakan pada taehyung kau pernah mengompol kemarin," jungkook langsung diam mendengar yoonggi, tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh kakaknya

"Noona tau noona juga menyebalkan, tapi kau juga tau jika noona sangat menyayangi kalian... jungkook jika kau ingin bermain bersama atau kau merasa kesepian, kau tidak perlu melakukan berbagai keisengan seperti itu, apa kau tau kecapi itu sangat penting untuk perlombaan noona bulan depan? Kecapi seperti itu sangat sulit dicari di zaman modern seperti ini"

"Mian," Yoongi mengangguk, tragedi kecapi miliknya benar benar membuat kesabaran Yoongi habis "Jadi kalau kau kesepian cukup tunjukkan sekilas jika kau kesepian, kau tidak perlu menunjukkan secara gamblang bagaimana perasaan mu, noona tahu kok, kau tidak bisa nenunjukkan ekspresimu seperti hoseok, karna itu kau hanya perlu menunjukkan sedikit jika kau memang kesepian , aku yakin orang terdekatmu akan menyadarinya, kau mengerti? Kita masih kecil, jika ingin menangis ya menangis saja jangan sok menjadi orang dewasa" sahut yoonmgi, yoongi memang tergolong dingin, tapi dia yang paling mengerti diantara semua keluarga Kim, dia sering dijuluki genius music

"Hiks... hiks..." kini giliran sang maknae "Kookie jangan menangis,... hyung jadi ingin menangis juga, hiks... " hoseok itu memang cengeng, setau Yoongi penyakit tertular menangis itu tidak ada, tapi kenapa hoseok bisa cepat tertular menangisnya kookie #itubukantertularwahaisugaituadalahrasaempatihoseokjikahatiesmuyanghangatbelumneyadariistilahsepertiitu

"Ish cengeng sekali kalian,"

"Noona... hiks juga menangis, hidungku kena airmata noona,"

"Baiklah terserah kalian, noona mengantuk noona ingin tidur,"

"Hiks... tidur dikamar kookie saja, biarakan appa! Appa bawa kunci sendiri," Yoongi tersenyum dengan tingkah Jungkook hingga...

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, nanti kookie suka sama noona kayuak kookie suka sama tae noona... kata eomma itu tidak boileh karena kita saudara,"

"bENAR JANGAN TERSENYUM SEPERTI ITU! pokoknya jangan, hoseok nanti kalau sudah besar akan mencari pacar yang manis seperti noona dan cantik seprti eomma..." mendengar celetukan Jiungkok dan hoseok membuat mereka tertawa

"Baiklah... kita tidur bertiga,"

"Hosiki ingin peluk noona,"

"Kookie juga,"

"Haah... manisnya adikku,"

.

.

"Yoonggi sangat dewasa ya,"

"Dia sangat menyayangin adiknya tapi tertutupi oleh sikap tsunderenya, haaah dasar pinncessku satu ini, bunny kita ternyata sangat kesepian ya, hosiki itu terlalu tegar, yaampun.. sayang Yoongi itu idaman ya.a... Jimin hingga Hoseok dan Jungkook menyukainya... meskipun dia galak tapi dia bisa menjadi idaman dari bayi2 tampan itu"

"Yoongi itu seperti permen yang didalamnya ada kejutannya.,... kau tidak akan tau apa yang akan yanggoi lakukan jika tidak mengenalnya"

.

 **Gimanaaaa? Maafya slowupnya... lagi sibuk banget, selanjutnya penghargaan sama ultahnya eomma jinnie.. tapi belum tau kapan updatenya**


	5. ISAC - prolog

ISAC (Idol Star Antar Complek)

Udah capek sama acara LOTJ keluarga Kim yang sebelumnya heboh kini tetap heboh setelah mendapat surat undangan dari ketua complek mereka keluarga Wu, tentang perlombaan legenda yang sangat diminati karena hadiahnya adalah hantaran makanan gratis secara bergantian dari masing masing keluarga untuk keluarga yang menjadi juara umum istilahnya yang bisa mengumpulkan poin terbanyak. Ini perlombaan antar penghuni komplek SEMJEYDIS yang sudah 3 kali diadakan di komplek yang isinya ibu ibu rempong mulai dari lomba untuk ibu2 mulai dari nyanyi, masak lempar panci (gak ding) lempar balon air, untuk kepala keluarganya yang entah kebetulan atau memang ini keluarga janjian semuanya pinter ngerap brooo... jadilah diadakan lomba rap untuk kalangan bapak2 , untuk para bayi lucu nan gemes ini ada lomba lain lagi lomba lari, lomba futsal, lomba tinggi (gak ah... kasian chim sama jackson... eits... udah bocor pemerannya) lomba makan mochi, lomba ssireum, estafet. Ini keluarga yang udah nyampe ke tahap 3, dalam lomba ini ada 5 tahap (tahap 1 kekompakan keluarga, tahap 2 kelincahan keluarga)

Keluarga KIM 1 (Kim Namjoon + Seokjin (GS) = Yoongi(GS), Hoseok, kookie)

Keluarga Park 1 (Park Chanyeol + Park Baekhyun (GS) = Taehyung (GS), bam bam, Minggyu)

Keluarga Park 2 (Park Sunghyun + Park Ji yong (GS) = jimin, seungkwan (GS) (chubby family)

Keluarga Choi 2 (Scoups + jeonghan (GS) = Vernon, wonwoo(GS))

Keluarga Kwon (Hoshi + Woozi (GS)= Dino, Seokmin)

Kwluarga Wu (Yifan + Suho(GS) = Jongin(GS), kyungsoo)

Keluarga Lu (Luhan + Minseok(GS) = Sehun + Tao)

Keluarga Im (jb + jr (GS)= yugyeom, jackson)

ADA YANG MAU LANJUT G NIH?

KARENA ERA LOTJ SUDAH SELESAI DAN MAMIH JIN JUGA LAGI HEBOH SAMA IBU IBU ARISANNYA DI KOMPLEK PADA NGOMONGIN MASALAH ISAC YANG MENTAR LAGI DIADAAIN DI KOMPLEK MEREKA

YANG MAU COMEN YAAAA...


End file.
